Milo em: Só pode ser sacanagem
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Mais uma desventura de Milo e Camus - o publicitário e o engenheiro - em sua vida conjugal. Dessa vez uma febre - o que será? - atrapalhou os planos! Yaoi. UA. Faz parte da série Milo em:...
1. Adeus Férias

Disclamer: Obviamente Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a titio Kurumada e Cia. Diretos reservados. Essa fic é para fins risonhos apenas! Poema incidental: Soneto da Separação - Vinícius de Moraes - direitos reservados aos seus descendentes - Poetinha honras a você!

Comentários da autora: Mais uma fic da série "personagens" em:... mais uma comédia rasgada. Espero que todos perdoem possíveis erros de uma fic não betada e mais uma fic em aberto.. eu juro que termino todas elas... mas sabem como é... quando a idéia aparece não se deve deixar fugir. Amore mio... Litha-chan... apesar de tudo e qualquer coisa, te adoro.

* * *

Milo em: só pode ser sacanagem

Acho que todos já me conhecem... se não conhecem, vejam meu relato sobre o meu dia de sorte e o meu dia de Priscila. Não estou com a menor paciência para me apresentar novamente. Eu pensei que nada no mundo poderia ser pior, mas descobri uma máxima: "se tudo está ruim, não se preocupe, vai piorar!" Máxima certíssima! Não posso reclamar da minha vida. Seria uma sacanagem com os deuses, mas como eles vivem de sacanagem comigo...

Acordei e tudo deu certo. Apenas mais um dia como tantos outros. Amor, casa, trabalho... apenas mais um dia. Constatei, a duras penas, que amo a rotina apesar dela não me amar. Sempre pensei que rotina era coisa de burguês idiota, mas nada melhor nesse mundo capitalista que ser um burguês idiota.

Subir e descer os andares de meu prédio de escada já se tornou uma rotina. Cansei de perguntar a Camus o porquê de pagarmos academia se o nosso "amado" síndico nos proporcionar academia de graça. E mais ainda, com nosso vizinho imbecil (adoro essa palavra), cansei de perguntar o porquê de ainda não termos nos no mudarmos. Encontrar o elevador funcionando aqui é tão raro quanto ganhar um carro na raspadinha. Ter silêncio e ordem é quase tão raro quanto achar um trevo de quatro folhas, nem falo nada acerca de respeito, direito básico de todo cidadão pagador de imposto.

Bom... existem coisas na vida que "se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles". A escada de nosso prédio faz parte da "área social". Nela nos reunimos, encontramos amigos, marcamos almoços e banhos de piscina. Banhos de piscina é um caso à parte... a piscina de nosso prédio é criadouro de mosquito ou ponto de discórdia. Não sei ainda do quê exatamente estou reclamando. Eu tenho piscina! E pago por ela! E, mais ainda, teoricamente tenho o direito de usá-la!! Tolo que sou. Tolo que somos!

- Milo, larga este PC! As malas já estão prontas!

- Calma. Temos todo o tempo do mundo!

Camus se aproximou e leu os parcos parágrafos. Nunca foi um homem de muito riso, mas seu "marido" - no caso este pateta que vos fala - sempre arrancava alguns dele. Talvez esse seja o maior atrativo de Milo, deste Milo. Em poucas palavras sou capaz de resumir tudo. Felizes, sim, mal acomodados, talvez, enrolados, certamente.

Estávamos com as malas prontas para viajar. Alguns dias de merecidas férias quando, de repente (como diria o poeta) não mais que de repente...

_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto  
Silencioso e branco como a bruma  
E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma  
E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto.  
_

_ De repente da calma fez-se o vento  
Que dos olhos desfez a última chama  
E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento  
E do momento imóvel fez o drama.  
_

_ De repente, não mais que de repente  
Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante  
E de sozinho o que se fez contente  
_

_ Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante  
Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante  
De repente, não mais que de repente._

- Camus, fecha a janela! Está um frio dos infernos gelados do Cocytos!

- Milo... eu sei que você não gosta de frio, mas isso já é exagero! - Camus vociferou entre mal-humorado e preocupado.

Camus tinha toda razão por estar preocupado. Olhei para o nosso "amado" termômetro na parede e a temperatura passava dos 28 graus centígrados. Alguma coisa só podia estar errada comigo. Era sempre assim. Férias e algo errado acontecia. Definitivamente sou uma pessoa de sorte!! Ele colocou a mão na minha testa...

- Milo!! Você está queimando em febre!!

- Só pode ser sacanagem!!


	2. Tudo para quase nada

**disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e este trabalho não tem fins lucrativos.

**Comentários da Autora:** Era para terminar esta história neste capítulo, mas ele começou a se alongar, se alongar e, particularmente, eu detesto escrever grandes capítulos. Não sei se teremos mais um ou dois, vai depender da história que o Milo tiver para contar. Agradecimentos a todos que colaboraram direta ou indiretamente para essa história, inclusive ao mosquitinho da dengue, afinal, sou uma boa algoz, antes de matar, assopra - morte a todos os vetores dessas doenças. Gente, fica aqui o meu apelo, eu sei que a população sozinha não é capaz de acabar com esta epidemia, mas vamos fazer o que estiver a nosso alcance para evitar um dano ainda maior. Um outro aviso. Esse capítulo não foi betado, então, relevem possíveis asneiras e me avisem por favor. No mais, um pedido... COMENTEM ESSA PORCARIA!! Abraços, AA.

* * *

Já estava mais que na hora de continuar a contar essa história. Estou de molho mesmo, não tenho mais nada a fazer. Agora já me livrei um pouco das dores, posso ao menos digitar algumas palavras em meu computador. Bem, estávamos prontos para sair de férias. Quinze dias de merecido descanso. Trabalhamos com afinco para conquistar o direito de nos divertir e nossas férias foram simplesmente arruinadas por um ínfimo mosquito.

Pouco antes de nossa saída eu sentira um frio incontrolável. Febre altíssima. Desde a véspera eu sentia um mal estar, um cansaço, mas atribuíra isso a minha semana anterior. Eu trabalhara dobrado, doze, quatorze, dezesseis horas por dia para deixar a Agência completamente organizada até a minha volta. Andei por toda a cidade, debaixo de chuvas torrenciais, perdi horas no emaranhado do trânsito, alimentei-me mal por pura falta de tempo, mas eu consegui. A Agência sobreviveria a minha ausência por uns dias. Com Camus não fora diferente. Nesses dias nós praticamente não nos vimos ou falamos.

Quando Camus constatou que eu estava com febre, tudo isso passou pela minha cabeça. Achei que exigira demais de meu corpo e agora estava com uma bela gripe, ou uma garganta inflamada, ou algo do gênero.

- Camus, basta um anti-térmico e vamos... logo esta febre irá ceder. Não é nada demais. Creio que exagerei semana passada.

- Nem pensar! Você não vê o que acontece a nossa volta? Primeiro vamos ver o tamanho desta febre.

Termômetro enfiado debaixo do braço, espera por três minutos. Fiquei batendo o pé impaciente, achava tudo um exagero por parte dele. Ledo engano o meu. Ao findar os três minutos descobri que estava com mais de quarenta e um graus de febre. Em uma pessoa adulta é temperatura suficiente para fazer com que ela delirasse. Sou um homem saudável e talvez isso, unido a minha vontade ferrenha de sair de férias tivesse impedido que eu caísse duro para trás. Quando olhei o tamanho do estrago, proferi uma série de palavras que não devem ser traduzidas aqui. O prático Camus ligou imediatamente para Shaka. Tudo bem, ele é obstetra, mas não deixa de ser médico, ao menos poderia dar algum conselho útil.

- Camus, meu amigo, quer dizer que Milo está com febre altíssima? E não está delirando?

- Shaka, delirante é o estado normal dele, é difícil dizer quando os delírios são causados por fatores físicos.

- Verdade, mas estamos passando por uma epidemia de dengue, por isso não é aconselhável dar anti-térmico comum sem saber exatamente o agente causador da febre. Sugiro um banho tépido. Veja bem Camus, TÉPIDO, não GELADO, bastante água e um comprimido de paracetamol, esse remédio pode ser tomado para baixar a febre em caso de dengue ou de outro tipo de patologia qualquer. Não deixe de leva-lo a um clínico geral, essa temperatura elevada requer certos cuidados.

- Obrigado Shaka. Vou seguir seus conselhos.

Bom, Camus deve ter algum problema quanto a compreensão das palavras, pois aquela água não estava tépida, estava gelada, congelada, ultra gelada! Eu tremia, batia queixo e reclamava. Sou especialista em reclamar. Camus é ranzinza, mas quando eu quero, o supero e muito. Quando saí debaixo daquela tortura líquida, digo, do banho, novamente termômetro enfiado sob o braço. Bom, eu já estava com a temperatura mais próxima do normal, mas mesmo assim a febre persistia. Senti uma tonteira repentina e só não caí sentado porque nosso banheiro é tão grande, tão grande, que basta abrir os braços e segurar nas duas paredes opostas.

- Milo, você não está nada bem. Vamos para o hospital agora!

Quando Camus entra em modo "pai-superprotetor-defensor-dono-da-verdade" é completamente inútil tentar qualquer tipo de reação. Eu comecei a sentir em meu corpo os efeitos do mal que me acometia. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, minhas pernas doíam como se eu tivesse jogado futebol por horas com aqueles "pernas de pau" que só sabem te chutar em vez de chutar a bola. Apenas abri um pequeno sorriso amarelo em concordância com ele.

A cada minuto que passava eu me sentia um pouco pior, parece que quando percebemos que estamos doentes começamos a sentir tudo de uma só vez. Eu nem me lembrava mais de férias, viagem ou qualquer outra coisa. Acho que nem mesmo sabia o meu nome.

- Cama... Camus eu preciso de cama!

- Eu sei, mon ange, eu sei, mas precisamos realmente ir ao médico.

- Me deixa descansar só um pouquinho... – fiz beicinho, me joguei pelado sobre a cama me recusando a vestir uma roupa, mas ele foi irredutível!

- Se você não quiser se vestir, eu te levo assim mesmo. Acho que não está em condições de brigar comigo.

Eu não estava mesmo. Vesti uma roupa qualquer que me foi apresentada e arrastei-me atrás dele. Mais uma vez os elevadores estavam parados. Dez malditos andares de escada.

- Camus... eu não vou agüentar...

- Descer é fácil...

- Mas vamos ter de subir depois.

- Milo, um problema de cada vez, venha eu te ajudo.

Ele quase me carregou no colo. Todo o meu corpo estava doido. Eu me sentia triturado. Alguém tinha de ter anotado a placa do trator que me atropelara! A descida foi realmente torturante, mas finalmente conseguimos chegar à garagem. Ele me jogou, ou pelo menos assim eu percebi, carro adentro. Primeira parada, hospital próximo de casa onde o próprio Camus já ficara internado. Eles até que tiveram um bocado de boa vontade com nosso problema, mas não tinham nem médico nem material para exame. Eu precisaria ir a algum centro de referência epidemiológica. Eu já estava sentindo tanta dor que até mesmo a minha disposição para xingar sumira e isso preocupou Camus mais ainda.

- Milô, Milô...

- ssssssssssss... Pelamordetodososdeuses... Não grite! Minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer instante.

Ele baixou o tom de voz até um sussurro, na realidade ele não estava a gritar.

- Desculpe. Eu não estava gritando. Estou preocupado.

- Bom, tirando a dor de cabeça infernal, as pernas parecendo gelatina recém-preparada e o estômago mais embrulhado que presente de natal, eu estou ótimo.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça. Eu ainda tinha alguma espécie de salvação. Não vou relatar amiúde a peregrinação pelos hospitais, mas posso dizer que passamos por quatro deles sem conseguir atendimento até que eu realmente comecei a delirar com a febre.

_Batatinha quando nasce_

_Se esparrama pelo chão_

_Milozinho quando dorme_

_Põe a mão no coração_

Quando eu entrei nesse estágio ele desesperou-se comigo dentro do carro sem conseguir qualquer tipo de atendimento. Ligou novamente para Shaka, sem mais saber o que fazer. Desta feita, não foi o nosso amigo médico que nos ajudou e sim o nosso amigo advogado, Mu.

- Camus, como ele está?

- Eu já estou desesperado. Estou rodando com ele o dia inteiro no carro, não consigo atendimento em lugar algum, a febre já aumentou novamente e agora ele começou a delirar. Já está recitando poema infantil, eu chamo por ele e não obtenho resposta.

- Então ele realmente precisa de atendimento urgente, me dê o nome do hospital que você está e não saia daí. Em pouco tempo nosso amigo será atendido.

Eu não sei exatamente o que Mu fez, só sei que, em poucos minutos tinha uma patrulha policial e um batalhão de repórteres – acho que a nossa rede de conhecimentos também acionou Saga – enfim, o resultado é que, em pouco menos de duas horas eu estava deitado em um leito, improvisado é verdade, mas mesmo assim um leito. Recebia soro, enquanto testavam meu sangue para saber o que todos já sabiam. Eu fora mordido pelo mosquitinho infernal. O exame era apenas para identificar o grau de gravidade da doença. Eu não tinha mais noção de tempo, este relato de horas aproximadas foi-me dito por Camus, Mu e Shaka que praticamente mudaram-se para minha casa com o fito de ajudar Camus a me aturar.

Teoricamente, eu deveria ter ficado internado, mas não existia mais onde colocar doentes. A prioridade, obviamente, era para os mais frágeis, crianças e idosos. Recomendações feitas, temperatura estabilizada e eu resmungando novamente, fui posto dentro do carro de volta para casa.

Até mesmo a minha saída do hospital foi televisionada, bem como fomos entrevistados. Tive os meus 15 segundos de fama, mas preferia estar com uma aparência melhor e menos indignado com tudo e com todos. Anotação mental: matar Saga quando estiver em condições para tal. Ele só podia estar de sacanagem comigo. Quer dizer, o mundo inteiro só podia estar de sacanagem comigo.

A minha convalescença foi um caso a parte, mas prefiro contar em um outro momento. Nesse instante, meu maridinho lindo, maravilhoso, bem humorado, gostoso, acaba de trazer uma refeição apetitosa, feita por suas próprias mãos. (Eu tenho que me derreter todo, senão corro o risco de ficar solteiro depois do tanto que infernizei a vida de Camus.) Até o próximo.


	3. Foi só o primeiro dia

**Disclamer:** Todo mundo já sabe mas não custa nada repetir. Saint Seyia e seus personagens não me pertencem e este texto não tem fins lucrativos.

**Agradecimentos Especiais: Áries Sin, **1. por ter me ajudado a desempacar este capítulo e 2. por tê-lo betado. Amiga muito obrigada mesmo.

Agora... sem mais delongas, boas risadas, digo, boa leitura.

* * *

Estou eu cá de volta a relatar a minha convalescença. Uma história como essa precisa ser contada, para que pelo menos outras pessoas possam se divertir com ela. Afinal garanto que nós não nos divertimos nem um pouquinho.

Vou começar por descrever a partir de nossa volta para casa. Como já disse fui entrevistado à saída do hospital. Reclamei da saúde pública, da omissão do governo, do despreparo do sistema de saúde, da natureza que nos brindou com tal "bichinho"... Confesso que não foi agradável tamanha exposição, mas espero ter conseguido ser o porta-voz de tudo que está engasgado na garganta de cada morador desta cidade.

Fui novamente colocado dentro do carro. Anotação mental 2: "trocar de carro tão logo saia da cama. Como não gastei dinheiro nas férias, posso me dar ao luxo de trocar aquela lata velha desconfortável".

O trajeto até minha casa pareceu uma viagem de trem fantasma. A cada buraco que passávamos, que não eram poucos, eu gemia. Agora sei como se sente uma carne moída. Camus foi um amor, mas ele era o único ser vivente perto de mim. Minha ira acabou por recair sobre ele.

- Onde você aprendeu a dirigir? Na escola de circo? Pára de catar todos os buracos desse inferno! Eu estou doente, cassete! Tudo me dói!

Camus apenas resmungava algo tipo: "A culpa não é minha. Relaxa."

Eu nada ouvia, continuando a reclamar. Aos poucos conseguia minar o humor de meu marido, que nunca foi exatamente dos melhores, até ao momento que veio o primeiro estresse.

- Milo! Ou você cala essa porra dessa boca ou te deixo na casa da sua mãe!

A ameaça foi séria! Ser abandonado doente à mercê de minha mãe e meu irmão era uma visão mais aterradora do que as filas de todos os hospitais pelos quais passamos. Mantive-me em silêncio, apenas gemendo baixo a cada solavanco. Chegamos finalmente ao edifício onde Mu e Shaka entraram logo após nossa passagem. Estacionaram no espaço reservado para visitantes e prontamente se propuseram a ajudar um casmurro Camus a me tirar do carro. Quando chegamos ao hall dos elevadores, percebemos que estes ainda não haviam sido consertados.

Eu chorei… Um homem do meu tamanho, só de pensar na quantidade de degraus, começou a chorar como um bebê.

- Eu não tenho condições de chegar em casa.

Camus bufou e proferiu uma série de palavras que não sei bem o que eram e era melhor não saber, porque certamente não eram agradáveis ou educadas. Calculou mentalmente a quantidade de degraus e chegou a mesma conclusão que eu.

- Ele não tem condições de chegar em casa e nós não temos condições de levá-lo.

Jogaram-me sobre o sofá do hall de entrada, enquanto eu continuava a chorar. Era incontrolável. A dor em minha cabeça e em todas as uniões ósseas de meu corpo me enlouqueciam! Eu só queria me deitar e esquecer da minha própria existência. Eu definitivamente estava reduzido a subnitrato de coco de cavalo de bandido de filme mexicano de quinta categoria. Ouvi vozes exaltadas no interfone, mas não dei muita atenção naquele momento. Só mais tarde Mu me contou a "conversinha" de Camus com o síndico.

- Sr. Maia, quando esses elevadores vão ser consertados?

- Não vão ser, até que tenhamos dinheiro em caixa, o índice de inadimplência está alto.

- Eu não quero saber, isso não é problema meu. Pagamos todos os nossos compromissos em dia e um dos direitos que nos assiste é ter ao menos um elevador que funcione nessa pocilga!

- Vocês são jovens, saudáveis, ainda estou colaborando com a forma física de vocês. Não sei do que está reclamando.

Nesse momento Camus mudou de cor. Shaka começou a abanar o amigo e Mu quis tomar o interfone das mãos de Camus, mas este não permitiu.

- Pois bem sr. Maia, estou com Milo aqui embaixo, com dengue, queimando em febre. Preciso colocá-lo na cama para repouso absoluto, caso contrário ele pode vir a ter uma complicação ainda maior. Não tenho como carregá-lo no colo dez andares: se eu pudesse o faria, mas não sou o super-homem! Nós iremos agora para um hotel 5 estrelas e a conta será enviada para o condomínio. Meu advogado que se encontra aqui do meu lado já está tomando as devidas providências. Agradeço a sua prestativa colaboração.

Bom... mais uma vez fui colocado dentro do carro.

Mu fez uma série de contatos e um quarto de hotel foi reservado em nosso nome com faturamento para o condomínio. Não era a minha cama, mas era uma cama limpa e confortável. Até que a quebra do elevador não foi de todo ruim… Camus preparou-me um banho de imersão que, além de baixar um pouco a febre, a água morna e a hidromassagem aliviaram um pouco as dores nas juntas. Deitei-me e dormi.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei adormecido, mas acordei batendo queixos. O quarto estava escuro, Camus encontrava-se adormecido a meu lado. Me encolhi sob seu corpo procurando por calor, apesar do pesados edredons que me cobriam. Meu amado acordou sobressaltado quando minha pele quente o tocou.

- Milô, mon Dieu, você está com febre novamente! Vou pegar um remédio.

Eu não agüentava olhar mais para os comprimidos de paracetamol! Minha boca tinha um gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva velho. Eu sentia sede.

- Camus, você poderia me dar um pouco de água? – pedi quase sussurrando. Não estava fazendo drama, apenas não queria esforçar-me para falar mais alto.

Ele me trouxe o comprimido e um copo de água. Dei apenas alguns goles e meu estômago ficou mais embrulhado que brinquedo em época de natal. Levantei-me o mais rapidamente que consegui e "corri" em direção ao banheiro, mas não sem antes tropeçar nas coisas: afinal era um local completamente estranho para mim. Tentei colocar algo para fora, mas não tinha nada em meu estômago, além da sede permaner e o gosto ruim na boca ir aumentando. Resolvi apelar. Enchi novamente o copo com água e coloquei várias colheradas de açúcar. Bebi com prazer, o que fez Camus olhar para mim abismado, não entendendo nada.

- Acho que estou vendo coisas... Você bebendo água com açúcar? Não entendi…

- Estou com um gosto horrível na boca e morrendo de sede. Resolvi apelar e funcionou!

- Acho que isso tudo está afetando é o seu cérebro que nunca foi muito bom mesmo.

- Não fale assim do seu escorpiãozinho de estimação dodói.

Camus revirou os olhos. Milo em seu pior humor negro estava de volta, com a corda toda e ele não podia maltratá-lo como costumava fazer nesses casos. Meu humor, apesar da febre e do cansaço por sei lá o que, não estava dos piores. Já voltara até mesmo a gracejar. Sabem aquela velha história "se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles."? Pois é, este é o caso. Não tinha outro jeito. Eu estava doente, tinha de ficar de cama, as dores e a febre só passariam a seu tempo, por mais que eu quisesse que terminassem antes, ou que nunca tivessem começado.

- Milo, você está se aproveitando de mim porque está doente…

- Pelo menos alguma vantagem o fato de estar mais arrasado que noiva abandonada no altar eu tinha de ter, não?

Camus colocou a mão na cabeça. Ainda estava na dúvida do que era pior: aturar Milo doente resmungando como uma velha esclerosada, ou aturar Milo fazendo piadas infames. Olhou para o relógio que marcava três e meia da madrugada. Não teria de trabalhar no dia seguinte, mas o dia anterior fora duro o suficiente para deixá-lo exausto.

- Milô, não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou morto. Vou dormir.

- Não sabe quanto a mim? Se você está morto eu só posso estar em avançado estado de decomposição! Vamos nos deitar.

Camus deitou-se, acomodou-se, fechou os olhos e dormiu imediatamente. Eu ainda demorei algum tempo para conciliar o sono. As dores pelo corpo continuavam a incomodar, a febre começava a baixar pelo efeito do remédio, o que me fazia começar a suar. É irritante. Acomodei meu corpo próximo ao de Camus. A simples presença dele era suficiente para me fazer melhor. Eu sabia que naquele dia, em poucas horas, eu tornara a vida dele um inferno. Mas assim é o amor. O padres não dizem "na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe"? Bom, nós escolhemos partilhar a vida juntos, e não foi por arroubo de paixão: afinal nos conhecemos desde sempre. Beijei suavemente a face adormecida... É, meu amor… você vai ter que me engolir.


End file.
